The Brotherhood of Wind and Fire
by Vinio
Summary: The title is sort of a trick to the real theme of the story. This is about the Chunin exams and how a new team joins with a very peculiar ninja from the sand village...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: A Night Call**

Another peaceful evening at Konoha village until…

"Third Hokage!" says a jonin running into the Hokages room.

"What is it? Weren't you ever taught to knock first?" replied the Hokage uninterested.

"Sorry Hokage it's urgent."

"What is it?" the hokage said now a little concerned for the village.

"Theres a…um how do I say this?"

"Out with it!"

"At the Village gates…a ninja…I think a missing sand ninja…is asking to see you."

"Fine lets check it out…"

"But what if he…"

The Hokage was already headed for the gate.

At the Leaf Village Gates…

"Is he coming…?" asked the missing sand ninja.

"I'm already here" said the Hokage appearing behind five anbu operatives.

"You took longer than expected." The figure constantly used a monotone voice.

"Why are you here, and all alone."

"I'm not alone…I have some friends along and we would all like a private word with you. We promise that we mean no harm."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't…"  
"…Show us your friends first…" as the Third said this two more missing nin appeared beside the sand ninja. One a female from the village in the clouds (nation of Lightning), and the other a male from the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Is that…" The Hokage said looking at the missing nin from his village.

"Right old man…" said the missing leaf nin, "it's Kenji."

"How could you bring that worthless ninja back here!" the Third yelled at the sand ninja.

"I'm still waiting for an answer on that talk," said the sand ninja still unconcerned, "remember we aren't here for trouble."

"Hmm…"

"I don't trust these three," said a black op around the Hokage.

"Me neither" replied another.

"Ok," said the Hokage.

"What!" the black ops yelped together.

"On a few conditions…" the Third continued.

"Name your price…" replied the sand ninja.

"Firstly, only you can come talk with me. I want the other two to remain here under my black ops' supervision."

"Done."

"Also, I want one Jonin to be with us when we do this private talk thing."

"…"

"So…agreed?"

"…agreed…"

The Third and the sand ninja disappeared, leaving the others still standing there.

"Don't try anything funny," said one of the black ops.

"Hey I'm sticking to my end of the bargain, and Raika and I…" said Kenji, "have handle worse than the likes of you."

All the black ops recoiled a bit at the remark, but stood firm.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's mansion…

"…"

"What did you come to talk about?" questioned the Hokage.

"…" the sand ninja didn't reply for the third time.

"Well are you here for a reason or just to waste our time?" questioned Kakashi who was the Jonin asked to monitor the conversation.

"I'm trying to think how I should say this," said the sand ninja.

"Say it the least confusing way please, as straight to the point as possible," said the Hokage.

"Ok…me and my team…want to be in the upcoming Chunin exams…"

"Is that a joke?"

"No."

"Hokage…I don't know…" said Kakashi.

"And why did you come here…" asked the Hokage ignoring Kakashi, still listening intently.

"I couldn't have signed up anywhere else. The exams are in the Hidden Leaf Village, and I though it polite to ask you to let us join." The sand ninja said, now with hope in his voice.

"By why enter the exam's?"

"That reason I cannot give away, but I assure you I mean no harm and it's personal that I join."

"What to do…" the Hokage mumbled.

"…I think we should let them in." Kakashi said this now trying to get involved.

"Do you trust them Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"I think he speaks the truth is all…I wouldn't call it trust."

"Ok…we'll let you in."

"I have one more thing to ask," said the sand ninja.

"Yes…" said the Third.

"Can you guarantee my team will not be disturbed be Anbu during the exam, unless we've broken a law, and you have reason to attack us."

"So be it…now leave my be…Kakashi will show you where your team can stay."

With that Kakashi and the sand ninja left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Chunin Exams Begin

**Chapter 1: The Chunin Exams Begin!**

The next morning…

"I can't wait to finish the Chinin Exam's. This'll make me one step closer to becoming Hokage." This was said by the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto UZUMAKI!

"You're such a dope…" said his teammate Sasuke Uchiha.

"Cool it guys we need to work as a team during these exams," announced Sakura breaking them up for the third time that morning.

"Hmf…fine" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

The met up with a weird bushy browed leaf ninja while entering the exam building…

"Are you the famous Sasuke Uchiha last of the clan who possesses the Sheringan?" announced the figure.

"And who are you to ask me this?" replied Sasuke.

"Please my question is a valid one."

"Yes…I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"I am Rock Lee and it would be an honour if I could fight you here and now."

"Sasuke I don't think this is the best time…" Sakura started to say.

"Why is it always Sasuke!" announced Naruto very angry at this fact, "I'll fight you!"

"It is only the Uchiha I wish to fight," said Rock Lee calmly.

"Arrrgggg!" yelled Naruto rushing at Rock Lee.

"So be it…"

As Rock Lee said this he spun around. "Leaf Whirlwind" he said tripping Naruto face first into the wall behind him.

"Now Sasuke will you fight me?"

"I see no reason why not. Sharingan!" he announced as his pupils changed red with two black commas.

"Thank you for this opportunity."

"Enough talk."

"Very well."

With that Rock Lee ran up and kicked Sasuke threw the air so fast if you blink you'd miss it.

"What is this?" said Sasuke, "I can't follow his movements even with the Sharingan."

"Having trouble Sasuke?" said Rock Lee delivering another kick to Sasuke as soon as he hits the ground.

"Damn it. What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Still haven't figured it out Uchiha," said Rock Lee now very proud of himself, "Your Sharingan has no effect on me for all my moves are taijutsu, and the Sharingan only sees Gen and Nin jutsu."

'Is this seriously taijutsu…it's the only possible explanation,' though Sasuke finally standing on the ground.

"So are you going to put up a fight or what?" said Rock Lee.

"Hmf…I'm just getting started," replied Sasuke.

Rock Lee ran at Sasuke again, but this time Sasuke put up his guard. He blocked one kick only to get another straight to the face. When Sasuke lands he gets a kick that sends him straight in the air. Then Rock Lee appears behind him using 'the shadow of the dancing leaf'.

'I'll finish it with this move,' he thought uniting his wrist bands in mid air. Then Rock Lee gets hit to the ground by a…turtle?

Sasuke landing beside Sakura in disbelievement says, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a turtle!" blurted out Sakura, stating the obvious(useless as always).

"What are you doing you can't use that technique outside of the exams if at all!" yelled the turtle at Rock Lee.

"Sorry I did not realize what I was doing," replied Lee.

"Of course you didn't forget that very important rule," yelled a figure making an over dramatic entrance.

"Guy Sensi!" yelled Rock Lee bursting into tears of joy.

'How could I lose to this guy,' thought Sasuke.

"For not obeying the conditions on which to use that technique…you'll have to make 500 laps of the examination building!" yelled Guy, sort of cheering Lee on regardless.

Guy and Rock Lee ran out of the building to start the laps. Naruto got up in disbelief, "are those two for real?", he asked uncertainly, "they act really strange…"

"For once Naruto I agree with you…" said Sasuke quietly.

"Whoa look at how much time we've wasted!" yelled Sakura pointing at a nearby clock, "We'll miss the sign up for the exams if we don't hurry!" Then Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto ran to the examination room running into a strange new ninja wearing a black cloak and a hat with cloth hanging down to cover both one eye and his headband.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto who had been knocked to the ground from the impact.

"That's alright but what's the hurry?" asked the ninja.

"I need to sign up for the exams before the registration ends" said Naruto hurryingly getting up and about to run.

"Oh there's a problem there for you see the registrations already ended," said the ninja.

"Oh no! Now I'll never make the Chunin status and Kakashi is going to kill me!"

"Is your name Naruto by any chance?"

"Why?"

"I signed your name in the registry, as well as Sasuke and Sakura, and told them you'd be a little late…"

"Wait how did you?"

"Let's leave it at a hunch, ok?"

"Ok thanks, can I know your name so I can thank you properly?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information at this time…but I do hope we meet again during the exams…as friends, and enemies."

"Hey I'm not gonna lose to anyone including you!"

"I suspected as much…you really are a knucklehead you know that…but I accept you challenge may the best ninja win."

"And that's gonna be me. Believe it!"

Later at the first examination room…

"Ok! Listen up! My name isn't important and neither is yours, all that is important is that I am your first examiner and you follow my rules if you hope to pass this test," said the examiner from the front of the class while some others handed out papers.

'A written test…awww man I don't have a chance now…" thought Naruto looking utterly defeated to Hinata's notice(She was sitting beside him).

"Now the test is very simple your answer all ten questions, 9 on the paper and an oral one afterwards, and you will be marked accordingly, but if my friends here sitting around the room catch you cheating they will write your name down…and once it is written on they're board 5 times, you are disqualified from the rest of the exams. There's another hitch as well, if one of you fails this test your entire team is disqualified." Announced the examiner, "You have one hour, and…BEGIN!"

Everyone started writing except Naruto who instead started to panic. Then Sakura looked his way from father back in the room. 'Man these questions are tough Naruto will never get them and they get harder as you go,' she thought.

'Ok then…no problem I'll just skip the ones I don't know and finish the rest first,' thought Naruto looking over his paper, 'Ok number 1…lets skip that, number 2…ok I'll come back to this, number 3…number 4…5…6…man these just keep getting harder I have no chance at passing this but I can't let Sakura down.'

BANG! A kunai hit the desk right behind Naruto. "Your out of here," announced one of the ninja checking for cheaters. "But I…" the ninja said in defense. "Team 22 is disqualified," the ninja at the side announced louder this time. Then team 22 left the room heads hung.

'That's it the only way I'll pass this part of the exam is if I cheat…but how with all these ninja's watching?' thought Naruto.

"Psst…Naruto," said Hinata very quietly, "you can copy my answers."

"Thanks," said Naruto leaning over to look only to here someone start writing down a name, which he knew was his, "…but I can't get caught I'll let my team down."

'I don't think he gets it, thought Sakura. 'This test is higher than our level, the whole point is to gather the answers without giving ourselves away, but it seems Sasuke has,' she thought looking over at Sasuke using the sharingan to copy other's pencil movements.

'I need a miracle fast…' thought Naruto.

'Struggling already I see…'

'What was that it sounded like it came from inside my…'

'head? Yes it did Naruto this is that ninja you bumped into in the halls, and I'd like to help again.'

'but how are you,' Naruto thought.

'Don't ask now just do as I say and I'll help you finish this test…'

'…ok…'

'First I need you to close your eyes and concentrate…'

'Ok…now what?' thought Naruto closing his eyes.

'Now just watch,' the voice said as pictures of an answer filled test filled his head.

'Whoa…' thought Naruto, 'this is great now I'll finish for sure.'

'This is what I'm seeing while looking at my test, now write down the answers and I'll keep us connected till you're done,' thought the other ninja to Naruto.

'…'

'Ok finished' thought Naruto triumphantly, 'but how did you do this mind thing?'

'I assumed you'd have trouble at some part during the exam, so when you ran into me I left a small blood seal by your left ear so I could send you advice secretly.'

'Can I know your name now?' asked Naruto.

'…fine my name is Arashi but that's all I'm saying ok?'

'Thanks Arashi' thought Naruto just as the examiner yelled, "Times Up!"

"We will now proceed with the final question, but there are a few more rules that must be established. First, all the questions you have done up to this point are irrelevant…" started the examiner. "What are you saying we went though that for nothing!" said an outraged ninja near the back. "That's exactly what I'm saying," replied the examiner calmly, "and it gets better…you have a choice for this question you can take it or you can walk away, but be warned. If you chose to take this question and fail it…then you will be disqualified from the exam and never be allowed to try for Chunin ever again!"

After a few moments of silence hands were risen one after the other slowly, "I won't take the question." "Neither will I," were the repeated responses.

Naruto began to raise his hand in defeat then…SLAM! It hit the desk in front of him. "I won't give up no matter what you try I'm going to be a great ninja someday and I need this as my first step to getting there…so I won't quit. Believe it!"

No more hands rose. 'Wow that boy has given them all some more courage…' thought the examiner. "Fine…so you all want to take the last question and here it is…you all passed."

"Wait what?" yelled Temari from the back of the room.

"Are your ears plugged? All of you still in this room passed," replied the examiner.

"You mean I passed!" yelled Naruto, "Ya! I knew I could do it believe it!"

BOOM! Someone burst though the nearby window. "Hello!" yelled the figure as she landed in front of the examiner. "I will be you next examiner, the amazing Anko!" yelled the ninja.

"…" everyone was silent.

"Are there really this many left?" Anko asked the other examiner.

"This group is a lot smarter than they look," replied the examiner.

"Fine…but there won't be half as many left when I'm though with them," Anko announced loud enough for everyone to here, "Now off to the forest…of death."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enemies and Allies, The Forest of Death!**

**flashback: ??**

'I never knew as a child that I had family…I thought I was all alone in the world…a void in my heart threatened my very existence…until I met her, Temari…honestly she was more like a mother even at a young age, but she encouraged me to come find out who I really was…I lost her that day and left my old life behind for an existence close to meaningless, until now…'

**end flashback:??**

"Ok here we are!" yelled Anko to the crowd of following Genin as they arrived just outside the area 23 training grounds, aka the forest of death.

"Whoa!" yelled Naruto looking at the immense forest in disbelief, "I didn't even realize a place like this existed in the hidden leaf village."

"As much as I hate to agree with you Naruto…neither did I," continued Sakura.

"Welcome to the second part of the Chunin exams," Anko continued when amazement in the crowd began to stop, "I will be very serious and too the point right now so listen up! This is the forest of death for many reasons, the first being that you can die here. We chose this name also because even some Jonin don't dare enter the forest on there own… however, we will have a few jonin in the forest to watch that no one cheats in this test. If any of you want to leave now is your last chance."

No one raised their hands and/or asked to leave.

"This is awesome, finally some action! I can't wait to get started! This'll be a piece of cake believe it!" yelled Naruto in reply to Anko, whom then appeared behind Naruto with a kunai to his throat.

"It's people like you that usually leave their blood splattered all over the forest floor," said Anko taking the kunai away and walking back to the front of the crowd.

"Ok now that everyone is paying attention and not interrupting!" Anko announce looking sternly at Naruto, "I will explain the rules of this test. They are very simple rules to follow but it's better to know them anyway. First, you will all be in your normal teams of three, each starting at one of the many gates to the forest. This test can last for up to 5 days, so be prepared we will give you 10 minutes before you head to your gates…"

"Ten minutes! How are we supposed to get supplies in that short amount of time?" asked a random Genin in the crowd.

"That's basically the idea," replied Anko, "You won't be bringing any."

The entire crowd was silent…including Naruto for once.

"I have still not told you all the main rules to this test…" continued Anko, "You will each start out with either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, but not both. The goal of this is to test how well you can work and survive as a team, and to do this there is a tower in the centre of the forest where your team must bring both the heaven and earth scroll to proceed to the next test. You may use any methods necessary to get both scrolls…"

"Wait are you saying that we have to…"

"Yes, this does mean that you may very well have to kill each other," said Anko quickly, "now please stop interrupting. Now where was I? Oh yes! Once you have both scrolls head directly to the centre building, because if you do not get there in the 5 day limit with both scrolls, you are eliminated from the exams."

"Oh and one more thing…" said Anko as she started to eat some dumplings she brought along, "Don't look inside the scrolls or you will be disqualified, I mean seriously it's a bad idea."

'Wow this is gonna be harsh' thought Naruto.

"What are we all waiting for! Time to head to your assigned gates!" yelled Anko moving the groups of Genin along.

While Naruto moved to gate 14, Arashi went to gate 20…

"So is that the kid or what?" whispered Kenji to Arashi so only he could hear.

"It's him," replied Arashi calmly.

"How can you be sure?" added Raika overhearing the conversation.

"I just know, and plus I'm never wrong, you should know that," replied Arashi.

"I know with that kekki genki of yours no one can beat us."

"Except Naruto, so keep and eye on him okay team."

"Right," replied Raika and Kenji at the same time.

Meanwhile at gate 14…

"Alright I'm so ready to go!" yelled Naruto to himself.

"Save you energy Naruto or we'll lose quickly in the forest," said Sasuke.

"We have to keep our guard up or we won't last long," added Sakura, "but we have to win this!"

They all stared at the gate in deep thought.

"What do you guys think about those missing nin anyway?" asked Naruto to his team.

"Everyone will be our enemy in here Naruto…" replied Sasuke.

"But back there. The one missing nin from the sand…he helped me pass the first test."

"So he helped you once that means nothing now, but we could use his concern to our advantage…"

"THE EXAM HAS STARTED!" announced Anko as all of the gates we're opened and the ninja ran into the forest quickly.

"Naruto Sakura be ready for anything, who knows who started in the gates right next to ours…" Sasuke whispered to the two as they both nodded in reply.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stopped in a clearing just inside the forest.

"Let's not over do it" said Sasuke.

"Let's lay a trap for another team while we wait for them!" said Sakura.

"That could work, but we might fall too far behind that way…"

"And I wanna kick some butt!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up. Do you want every ninja in the forest to come here?" Sasuke yelled quietly at Naruto.

"Lets get ready to keep moving," said Sakura.

"Wait one second," said Naruto dancing in place, "I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Fine just hurry up," said Sasuke Impatiently.

After Naruto's bathroom break they continued through the forest un aware of the ninja following them…

"Wait…" said Sasuke stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"I think we're being…" just as Sasuke said this a huge gust of wind flew at them knocking Naruto away as Sasuke and Sakura jumped to avoid it.

"Well, well, well…you're faster than I anticipated…" said a voice moving towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Who are you!" yelled Sasuke in reply.

"Who am I…well I'm your worst nightmare!" said the figure as it walked into sight.

'A grass ninja' thought Sakura, 'just what we need, his scroll is ours.'

"Oh I see your eyeing my kunai pouch girl…", said the grass ninja now facing Sakura, "looking for my scroll perhaps? Don't worry I'll just show you which scroll I have so we can begin here," as the grass ninja said this he pulled out a heaven scroll.

"That'll be a perfect edition to our earth scroll don't you think Sakura?" asked Sasuke not expecting an answer.

"Oh well…" said the grass ninja as he opened his mouth, wrapped his long tongue around the scroll and swallowed it, "one of us will be leaving here with both scrolls…and the other, well they'll be dead…"

Sasuke and Sakura slightly flinched at the idea.

"I like to do things quickly, so…" the grass ninja pulled down the skin around his eye. Sasuke and Sakura suddenly saw their own death, and saw pure fear.

Meanwhile Naruto hits a tree stopping him in mid-flight…

"Ouch!" said Naruto in pain as he fell face first into the ground.

As he said this a giant snake appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?" yelled Naruto in surprise as he jumped out of the way of the snake's first strike at him.

"Don't think you're going to be eating me you overgrown worm!" yelled Naruto running across the circle of trees.

The snake struck again knocking Naruto into the air and…gulp! The snake gulped Naruto down and went to sleep in a nearby grove.

"There's no way I'm going out like this! I have to get out of here before it's too late" said Naruto to himself.

'I know…' "Hey snake!" yelled Naruto, "Try swallowing this mouthful!"

Naruto did a couple hand signs and then, "Muti-Shadow Clone Jutsu!".

Tons of clones kept appearing until…POW! The snake exploded from the inside out.

"Yes! No one bests Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Naruto in triumph.

Clap….clap….clap…

"What…who's there?" asked Naruto not knowing where the applaud was coming from.

"You did great Naruto…I saw the whole thing" replied a voice coming from everywhere at once.

"Show yourself!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok I'll come out…there is no need to fight you anyway," replied the voice.

Just then a kunai was at Naruto's neck just pressing against the flesh.

"I could however kill you and take the scrolls, it wouldn't be hard…I've beaten Black Ops…"

Naruto turned around slowly to see Arashi holding the kunai.

"Arashi!" yelled Naruto, "How is the exam going for you?"

"You do realize I could kill you on the spot right?" asked Arashi.

"Yes, but what would be the point I have no scrolls," replied Naruto.

"True, I would have also taken that you would be an easy win" said Arashi hitting Naruto across the back in a friendly gesture.

"I could beat you anytime!" yelled Naruto.

"I just might hold you to that…right now there are more important things to take care of like…helping your team perhaps?"

"Darn I forgot! They could be in trouble!"

"Oh…they are I can assure you of that…so I will come with you."

Kenji and Raika came out of the trees behind Arashi.

"Hey Arashi!" yelled Raika, "We got two heaven and one earth scroll like you asked".

"Hey you guys are already finished?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Oh common this is easy…" said Arashi.

"Wait…is this the kid you were talking about Arashi?" asked Raika staring blankly at Naruto.

"Yes he is, but don't say any more…" replied Arashi.

"Why not what are you guys hiding?" asked Naruto.

"Me and Naruto here are going to help his team, you know where to be when I come back." said Arashi.

"Right lets go already!" yelled Naruto running through the forest.

"What will I do with him…" said Arashi grabbing the extra heaven scroll and chasing after Naruto.

'Wonder if this really is him…I've only just met him…yes! I must be right…' "Oh no!" said Arashi speeding past Naruto while grabbing his arm to drag him along.

"What's wrong?" yelled Naruto over the loud rushing wind from Arashi's speed.

"I think we may be late…", said Arashi running faster than ever, "and unfortunately I haven't been wrong before." 'Damnit! This forest is like a maze…gotta find Sasuke before…'

"Ahhh!!!"

"Was that sakura?!" yelled Naruto worried.

"Yes it was," said Arashi, "We got to get over there…so you'll go from here, I'll run around and come up behind."

"Got it."

"You ready Naruto?"

"Believe it!"

With this Arashi ran into the forest.

'I gotta save them' thought Naruto running into position, "I can't wait for Arashi."

As Naruto arrived at the edge of the clearing he saw Sasuke submitting the scroll to some kind of grass ninja, but his eyes were like that of a snake ready to kill.

Naruto dove down and grabbed the scroll, hitting Sasuke at the same time.

"What's wrong with you!" yelled Naruto enraged, "I don't know whats going on but I know Sasuke would not give up like this."

"And you!" yelled Naruto to the grass ninja, "Do you think you can just come out of nowhere and hurt my friends!"

As Naruto said this red chakra began to cover his skin and his eyes changed.

'So this kid houses the kyubi. This could be a problem,' thought the grass ninja, 'I'll take care of him quickly and get out of here.'

Naruto then dove at the grass ninja only to be hit in the stomach. "Five Prong Seal!" said the grass ninja as Naruto lost consciousness and began to fall, and was caught out of the air by Sakura's kunai. (The first and only thing she does XD)

"And now for you," said the grass ninja extending his neck and biting Sasuke on the neck, leaving a strange seal and placing him unconscious as well. Getting his neck cut in two in the process.

"Damnit I was right, I am late," said Arashi holding his bloody sword beside him,

"oh common…get up Orochimaru that couldn't have hurt that much."

As Arashi said this Orochimaru's severed head reconnected to his body, "Arashi…long time no see?"

"I'm not pleased to see your face again…" said Arashi disgusted.

"I was just leaving anyway," replied Orochimaru.

"See that you do."

Orochimaru then melted into the tree and disappeared.

"Sakura, that's you right," said Arashi turning to her as she drew a kunai to defend herself, "I'm not here to fight you or I would've just let orochimaru finish the job."

"Then why are you here?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"To make sure that your team finishes this exam…although I better watch you guys more closely from now on."

With that Sakura and Arashi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and placed them inside a large tree nearby to take care of them while they are unconscious.

A couple hours later…

"They awake yet?" asked Arashi impatiently.

"Not yet…what's your rush anyway?" replied Sakura.

"We're having company."

"Should we move them?"

"Too risky"

While they we're debating what to do a couple sound ninja came into the clearing.

"That was faster than expected…" said Arashi to Sakura now turning to see the new ninja on the scene.

"Wake up Sasuke, we wish to fight him," said the sound ninja Dosu.

"Your telling us you want to fight a ninja that currently can't even defend himself! We know your working for Orochimaru so don't try to hide it!" yelled Sakura.

"I don't know if this is the right time Sakura…try to stay calm…" said Arashi carefully moving forward.

"So this sad excuse for a sand ninja is going to stop us? Don't make me laugh!" said Zaku moving up in response of Arashi.

"Wait Zaku…" said Dosu quickly moving to a patch of grass which he then lifted up. "If your going to make a trap then you should make it less obvious…"

With this the 3 sound ninja leaped into the air towards Sakura and Arashi. In the air however they were greeted with a huge tree falling at them.

"She set a trap in the air too," said Dosu annoyed, "Fine then."

Dosu placed his right arm on the log and it suddenly shattered, allowing the sound ninja to land unharmed half way between their starting position and their target.

"You guys are in for something you won't expect…" said Arashi turning back to Sakura while the 3 sound ninja charged, "3….2….1…."

"Leaf Hurricane!" yelled a figure kicking all 3 sound ninja away at blinding speed.

"Sakura I am here to protect you! And…wait who is this?" asked Rock Lee now standing before Sakura and Arashi.

"I am Arashi and I see you are a Taijutsu user…I am interested in your potential. Why not show me and Sakura how you handle a fight like this? Considering that's why you're here…is to protect Sakura," stated Arashi proudly, "I will help out if you need it, otherwise the fight is yours."

"Ok! I will prove myself to Sakura!" yelled Rock Lee a little too enthused about this opportunity.

"I'll take this joker…" said Dosu pulling up his sleeve and running at Rock Lee. Lee punched into the ground pulling up a huge root that took the blow from Dosu's attack.

"I know there is some kind of trick to your attack so I will not even attempt to dodge," stated Lee very serious now.

"Impressive," said Arashi quietly, "but still not top caliber."

Over near the center of the forest of death…

"Comon Kenji lets go get some more scrolls!" said Raika pleadingly.

"We're supposed to meet Arashi near the tower and that's own only goal…" replied Kenji monotone.

"But it'll be fun!"

"Maybe we'll run into someone…"

"Kenji…did anyone tell you how boring you are?"

"Yes…but most of those people are dead…"

"…I'm going to find some other ninja's…" announced Raika walking away, "I'll be back on time."

"…finally some silence…why do I even go with these people…" Kenji said lying in the grass nearby.

"Ok…let's see now…where are some good ninja to fight?" said Raika sneaking through the woods.

"How about us?" announced a rain ninja Oboro.

"Sure, but I warn you I usually end these things quick!" yelled Raika excited.

Just then hundreds of Oboro clones began forming from the ground.

Raika pulled out her knife and hit one square in the face, only to have it reform behind her.

"So your game is Genjutsu is it?" said Raika under her breath, "too easy."

She started to form a hand sign and got hit by 5 kunai.

"You think we're stupid? That's obviously some form of Genjutsu Release!" announce Oboro almost laughing, "You don't stand a chance!"

* * *

"We'll that was easier than I thought," said Raika tieing up the three rain ninja traped in her Genjutsu, "I hope they don't have too much fun tormenting the false me."

With this Raika took their scroll and ran off laughing.

Meanwhile back in the clearing where Rock Lee fights Dosu…

'This is not good…' thought Arashi to himself, as he looked at Rock Lee lying wounded in front of him 'but I can't intervene here…and I'm surprised that primary lotus failed.'

Arashi turned to Sasuke and then to Sakura.

"I must leave,,, I'm sorry, but believe me this will not turn out the way it seems," said Arashi worriedly, as started to run off.

'about time Sasuke…' thought Arashi as Sasuke began to wake up with Dark marks over his skin.

"Gaara we already have enough scrolls, lets just keep going to the tower."

"Is that her?" said Arashi running towards the sound of this voice.

* * *

"What's wrong Akamaru?" said Kiba as his dg began to wimper.

"Hinata look up ahead." Suggested Shino as Hinata activated her Byakugan.

* * *

"There! Are you satisfied now Gaara? Your so childish sometimes. You should really try listening to your older brother and sister once in a while!" said Temari annoyed.

"The only problem is I don't think of you two as my older brother and sister…"said Gaara in his normal monotone voice as he walked away.

"Comon Temari…let's try not to fall too far behind." Said Kankuro walking after Gaara.

"Is it really you!" yelled Arashi literally a nose away from Temari's face, "Sure you look older but who wouldn't after all this time."

"Excuse me?" said Temari slightly annoyed, "but who are you?"

"oh ya I guess I've probably changed a lot too…", said Arashi bowing to Temari showing his headband.

"Are you…you're a missing nin from our village…could you…no…"

Just then Kankuro and Gaara can back to the clearing…

"Who's that with Tamari." Asked Kankuro confused.

"It's the missing nin…"said Gaara, "and he's not leaving here alive…"

SLAM! A huge mound of sand crashed down where Arashi stood just milliseconds ago.

"We'll it looks like I have to go," said Arashi bowing once more, "I'll see you again later in the exams!"

As he said this he ran off.

"Temari who was that?" asked Kankuro.

"I'm not sure…but you remember that orphan that was in my grade?" replied Temari.

"Ya you two were good friends before he disappeared why?", Kankuro replied inquisitively.

"…no reason…", she said walking away.

Not to far away Hinata stood on a tree ledge witnessing the whole event.

"What did you see Hinata?," said Kiba eager as usual.

Well….it was that sand ninja….and the missing nin…." She said slowly, "but I don't know where he…"

"You know it's rude to spy on people right?", said Arashi appearing in front of Hinata scaring her off the branch.

Luckily he caught her before she fell.

"Sorry to scare you..." said Arashi setting her down on the branch, "your not Hinata by any chance are you? The Hinata that's from the main branch of the Hyuga clan?"

"And who wants to know?" said Kiba annoyed.

"I'm sorry your right. I shouldn't even be here," said Arashi jumping away across the branches, "oh…and good luck scroll hunting!"

"Should we have searched that guy for scrolls?" asked Kiba.

"While you guys had your conversation there I took the liberty of checking him for scrolls…" said Shino uninterested in Kiba's question, "he had none…"

Near the tower…

"Arashi!" yelled Raika running up and hugging him.

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" he said blushing.

"I guess not…" repliaed Raika now also blushing.

"I hate to break up this lovely reunion but can we move along with the task at hand please?" asked Kenji being his normal stubborn self.

"Right!" they both replied blushing again as they followed Kenji.

* * *

(Ok now I know all the naruto fans out there know Narto's side of the story from sasuke's waking up so I found no need in narrating it. However if you would like to find out watch the forest of death episodes from the Naruto series.)

[Next Chapter: The Prelims Begin and Naruto and Arashi are both eager to get started! So find out what happens and stay subscribed because the next chapter is one you don't want to miss!]


End file.
